


The Blanket

by dothebravethingandbraverywillfollow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothebravethingandbraverywillfollow/pseuds/dothebravethingandbraverywillfollow
Summary: A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley. A man gives a younger man a blanket in a quiet valley.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it. I want him to have it.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It’s like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it’s never changed and never will change.  
The hill is dotted with daisies and the sun is a warm comfortable glow on my back. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, just the rustling of the trees and song of the birds. I sigh contentedly. When was the last time I could do nothing but sit still and bask in the warmth and relative silence?

I hear whistling and the faint sound of grass being crushed under another's feet. Somebody must be here. I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He’s a tall man with black-grey hair and brown eyes that are laughing at a joke I don't know. He looks to be in his fifties; and he meanders around, looking at the hills and trees about fondly. He's got a wide open smile on his face and he looks… I've seen him before, I know I have. But just as I know that, I’m certain I've never met him in my life. 

He's holding what looks to be a folded blanket underneath his arms. Ah, he must be here to enjoy this place too. I stop looking at him and rest my head on the bare grass, assuming that he would also like to sit in peace and quiet. He treads closer to me and stops a few feet away, but I hear no sounds to indicate he plans on sitting down. I open my eyes curiously, and he's smiling at me warmly, as though I am an old friend that he hasn't seen in a very long time.

“Do you want something?” I ask politely. 

The wide grin he’s wearing falls, turning into a soft fond smile. He looks so genuinely kind that it's hard for me to be suspicious of him. He shakes his head.

“Ah no. I just came to give you this,” He says gesturing to the blanket in his arm. “ Well, not _you_ but…you look like someone I once knew. He liked this blanket; I thought you might too.”

He shrugs nonchalantly and then takes the blanket from under his arm and offers it to me like a waiter holding a tray. I look at him, searching for a sign of something wrong. His brown eyes are earnest and familiar, and his smile is soft and inviting. I know he doesn't want to hurt me and so I take this offer for what it is, a kind old man offering me a gift because I remind him of a past he wants to share with me.

“Thank you.” I take the blanket from him and set it next to me, and turn to him again.

“Are you sure you don't want it?” I ask.

He shakes his head, the fond smile still there. He stares at me a second too long for comfort, like he's studying me, then turns around without another word and leaves.

Well that was...weird.

I turn to where I set the blanket and unfold it. It's quilted and blue, with green diamonds on the inside of the stitched ovular lines. It's pretty but not gaudy or ugly as most quilts are. It's simple, but beautiful and elegant. It's just my taste really, and perfect for my needs. After all, who needs a new blanket when you've got one as nice as this?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it. He must have it.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It’s like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it's never changed and never will change.

Even though it's not as sunny as I wanted today it still calms me. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, just the swaying of the trees in the wind. I sigh lazily. When was the last time I could do nothing but bask in the silence?

The faint sound of grass being crushed under another's feet reaches me and I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He’s a tall man with black-grey hair and brown eyes that burn with urgency.

He looks to be in his sixties but his age doesn't slow him down as he makes his way to me. He's got a wide smile on his face and he looks… I've seen him before, I know I have. But just as I know that, I’m certain I've never met him in my life.

He's holding what looks to be a folded blanket underneath his arms. If he looked a little more relaxed then I might believe he was here to enjoy the day as I am, but his tense posture and his determined gaze speak of a man on a mission. I’m proved right when he walks up to me and stops and stares at me. It's unnerving even if he looks harmless enough. I think he wants to say something to me but he just keeps staring at me waiting patiently as though I'm supposed to do something. He’s still smiling.

“Do you want something?” I ask, hoping he'll leave me alone. The wide grin he’s wearing falls. He shakes his head.

“ Ah no. I just came to give you this,” He says gesturing to the blanket in his arm. “ Well, not _you_ but…someone at least.”

He shrugs awkwardly and then takes the blanket from under his arm and offers it to me like a waiter holding a tray. I look at him; his brown eyes are dark but familiar. He doesn't look like a murderer or kidnapper just... intense. Even if he was, offering me a used blanket wouldn't help him with that. It's clear he just wants to be rid of his blanket, so I take this offer for what it is, an old man giving me a blanket that he no longer cares about.

“Thank you.”

I take the blanket from him and set it next to me, and turn to ask him if he’s sure, but he's already gone walking away with just as much urgency and speed as he did before. I unfold the blanket to look at it. It's quilted and blue, with green diamonds on the inside of the stitched ovular lines. It's pretty but not gaudy or ugly as most quilts are. The colors are faded. It's simple, but beautiful and elegant. It's a little too worn to last me for as long as I wanted, but getting a free blanket is better than having to buy one.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT. I NEED HIM TO HAVE IT.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It's like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it's never changed and never will change.

Even though it's a little cloudy today it still calms me. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, just peaceful nothingness. I sigh.

When was the last time I could do nothing but sit still and bask in the silence? 

The faint sound of grass being crushed under another's feet reaches me and I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He’s a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes that burn with something that sets me immediately on edge. He looks too old to be walking out and about alone. I might even be wanting to get up and help him if it weren’t for that smile. It’s not the good kind of smile; it's empty and wrong. He looks insane, I've never seen anyone who looks like that but… I've seen him before, I know I have. Where?

He's holding what looks to be a folded blanket underneath his arms. If he looked a little more relaxed then I might believe he was here to enjoy the day as I am, but his tense posture and his dark terrifying eyes tell me that he is here for something else.

I’m proved right when he walks up to me and stops and stares at me. He’s still smiling. I tense ready for a fight, but I refuse to move. He's old enough for me to push over with one hand easily. I’m over-reacting, aren’t I?

“Do you want something?” I ask. I puff my chest out, and stare him down.

He shakes his head, still smiling.

“Take this.” He says, his voice is intense, as if it were life or death.

He takes the blanket from under his arm and offers it to me like a waiter holding a tray.

His brown eyes burn into me.

What will happen if I don't?

Will he hurt me?

Kill me? 

I don't want to take the chance…

Besides I don't see how a blanket will be able to hurt me. I take the blanket from him hesitantly and set it next to me. I keep my eyes on him waiting for something to happen but he just keeps staring at me, only this time the terrifying look has left his eyes and he just looks… sad. I open my mouth to say something to offer help maybe? But before I can he turns and sprints away.

I don't call after him.

Instead, I unfold the blanket. It's quilted and blue, with green diamonds on the inside of the stitched ovular lines. It's hard to even tell that though, with how dirty the thing is. It's well-worn and faded and clearly hasn't been washed in a long time, even though it doesn't smell bad. It will do for now. I was planning to buy a new blanket soon, but it looks like I can get a new one at home instead of here.


	4. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT. HE MUST TAKE IT.

The hills are patchy. Bare in some places, grassy in others. It reminds me of a balding man. The rain is soaking through my clothes. I dressed for it to be sunny today, but the rain is nice too. Well it's less nice and more cold now but even so it does relax me in a way. 

It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, just peaceful nothingness. I need it.

Sometimes everything is just too loud and I need somewhere, however imperfect, to calm me.

The faint sound of wet grass squishing beneath another’s feet reaches me and I open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He is a tall balding man with short grey hair and brown eyes that burn with something that sets me immediately on edge. He looks so old like he should be dead already or locked away somewhere in a retirement home. I've… I've seen him before, I _know_ I have. But someone with that look… I would remember. He's holding what looks to be a folded blanket underneath his arms, but it's so dirty and ragged that it's a wonder he didn't throw it away long ago. 

He's old, maybe he has dementia and this is just part of his routine...but his dead gaze holds too much awareness.

Whatever he's here for isn't good.

I should get up. 

Run away. 

That look… he looks like a serial killer.

He could have a gun. 

I can't run.

He stops in front of me and just stares. I stare back, tense, ready for a fight. 

He blinks. The only sound is the rain pounding around us. 

His face… I know I will never forget this if I live through it. 

I run over every fighting technique I know in my head, waiting until he does something… but nothing happens. The terror abates a little and I find my courage.

“D-do you-” I try to ask, but my words shrivel and die under his glare. The terror is clear in my voice.

He shakes his head robotically. A moment passes and then he screams long and terrifying, and more tortured than _anything_ I've ever heard.

He throws the ragged smelly blanket in my face and I gag and throw it as far from me as it can go. 

By the time I can see again the man is gone, a trail of deep muddy footprints being the only hint of him ever having been here at all. I glance at the blanket he left behind. It's stained, worn, dirty, wet, and it smelled so bad that even the memory of the smell makes me want to hurl. Still it must have been pretty once. I can see it fresh, vibrant blue and green diamonds, but now it's clearly past its prime. I look at it one more time before I leave. I think of the old man and his dead gaze and shudder, vowing never to come to this place again.


	5. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT.

The hills are barren and as dusty and hot as the desert. The sun burns through my clothes and it's humid enough that I feel like I'm being cooked in one huge oven. While it's not the most comforting place to be or the most fortunate timing I just need to… get away. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, there's just nothing. I hate it, but I just can't stay in the city. I _need _to be here.__

____

I play with a stick drawing meaningless shapes on the ground. The crunch of dirt alerts me that someone is here and I look up from my doodling to see who he is. He's pale blue and so impossibly _old _looking, like he should already be dead. His eyes are cloudy and buggy, like they're about to pop out of his skull. They should be useless, but he's looking _right _at me. Every part of him looks like it's dying, there are chunks of his skin that are torn, or just _missing _, and some of it just hangs off his body like chicken skin on a drumstick.______

_______ _ _ _

With all that damage he should be bleeding but he just _isn't _, like a walking corpse, a ZOMBIE, shambling towards me with a rotting cloth tucked under his arm.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I jump back instinctively at the sight, and scream.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

This can't be happening, it shouldn't be real.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He- no _it _, keeps shambling towards me.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I look for a weapon but there's nothing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I have to fight it with my bare hands.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stand up.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The fear mounts as it gets closer and closer until I can't stay where I am any longer.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I run, and I don't stop, even as that _thing _screams the most inhuman screech I've ever heard.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's something I know I'll never forget, no matter how hard I try.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE!

The hills are covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. It's beautiful to look at and maybe not so beautiful to walk in. It was a horrible idea to come here in summer clothes but I just need to… get away. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, there's just nothing. I hate it but I just can't stay in the city. _I need _to be here.__

I play with a stick drawing meaningless shapes on the snow. The crunch of snow alerts me that someone is here and I look up from my doodling to see who he is. He's pale grey with black bruises covering his body, and so thin that I can see his ribs. His eyes are _gone _, like they've melted out of his skull leaving nothing more than empty holes where they used to be, but it feels like he's looking right at me. Every part of him looks like it's dying, there are chunks of his skin that are torn, or just missing, and some of it just hangs off his body like chicken skin on a drumstick. Worst of all, there's nothing where his lips used to be, nothing but teeth bared in a perpetual grim smile. He- IT looks like a corpse, a ZOMBIE, shambling towards me with a rotting cloth tucked under its arm. I jump back instinctively at the sight, and scream.__

This can't be happening, it shouldn't be real.

It keeps shambling towards me. 

I look for a weapon but there's nothing.

I have to fight him with my bare hands. 

I stand up. The fear mounts as it gets closer and closer but _I can't move _.__

__It's slow and I can fight it. It's slow and I can fight it. It's slow and-_ _

The creature comes to a stop in front of me and I wait for it to launch itself at me, to try to eat me but… nothing. It smells like death and I try not to heave. 

It looks at me without eyes, the depressions in his face boring into me.

Maybe it doesn't know where I am, maybe I can get away!

I move slowly, taking a step back but I get no further when it's hand shoots out and grabs my arm. It drags me back and I struggle against it's rotting body, pulling some of the loose skin on it's arm off in a desperate attempt to get away.

“LET ME GO!” I scream. It's going to eat me alive!

It lets me go.

I freeze.

What?

The thing mimes at grabbing something and holds it out for me.

“Take.” It gasps out in the voice of death.

Zombies don't talk. Which means...He’s human. How? _How _could any human look like this? It has to be some really elaborate makeup right? I stare at his hand but nothing is there. I wait, this has to be some sort of prank for MTV or something, doesn't it?__

__“Take.” The man says again more urgently. I shake my head. This is a joke. It has to be._ _

The man's face twists into anger as he grabs me and starts shaking me.

“TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! TAKE!"

I frantically try to push him away as he chants it louder and louder and- 

The man stumbles back before falling to the ground and with a sickening crack hitting his head on a rock. Blood pools around it. 

He's dead. 

Really dead….

I should-

I should call the police but… but HOW. He looked like the literal walking dead, someone like that shouldn't exist, _can't _exist so how? If I call the police I will never know…__

__I have to know._ _

I pause taking a moment to get ready for what I will have to do. I breathe deeply, in and out, in and out.

Then I sit next to the corpse.

He smells so _bad _. I gag clutching my stomach. I’m going to throw up. I can’t do this! I can’t-NO. I’m going to do this. I just need to focus on what I’m searching for. Do it as clinically as possible. I hold my breath. I lean forward and begin checking him for ID. His pants yield no results. I move to the jacket. There in his left pocket is a wallet. Plain black and leather.__

I step a good ten feet from the corpse and try not to smell the death in the air. Then I open his wallet. I first look at his picture. He's not a rotting shell of a man but a man with black-grey hair and brown eyes that burn into me. He looks familiar. I've seen him before. How did he go from this to that _thing _? I look at his age. He's fifty-four. My questions remain unanswered and my eyes flit to his name hoping I can at least search for him when I get back home.__

__The wallet drops out of my hand._ _

__It says-_ _

__But-_ _

_BUT IT CAN’T! ___

__That's… WHY?_ _

__He has my name. It's not impossible but… that he would walk up to me like THAT and that he has my name… I've never met anyone with the same name before, but he looks so familiar. No, that's impossible. But then someone who should be dead and yet is still alive… all of this is impossible._ _

__I pick up the wallet and look at his birth date._ _

__It’s…_ _

__It's the same._ _

_It's the same. ___

__WE’RE the same._ _

__That rotten shambling corpse is ME._ _

__The wallet falls out of my hands only this time I don't pick it up. I run as fast as my legs will carry me, leaving a cloud of dust in my wake. Those laughing brown eyes follow me long after I leave the valley behind._ _


	7. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It's like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it's never changed and never will change.  
The hill is dotted with daisies and the sun is a warm comfortable glow on my back. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, just the rustling of the trees and song of the birds. I sigh contentedly. When was the last time I could sit alone and do nothing but sit still and bask in the warmth and relative silence?

The faint sound of grass being crushed under another's feet reaches me and I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He’s a tall man in his fifties, with black-grey hair and brown eyes that are so sad that I can't stare at him for long.  
He's walking in my general direction with a resigned air about him and he looks… I've seen him before, I know I have. But just as I know that, I am certain I've never met him in my life. Maybe it's the look he has… like he's an action hero at the part of the movie where he sacrifices himself for the greater good. Maybe he just has one of those faces.

Well whatever he’s here for isn't any of my business. Besides I don't want to look at him anymore, it's depressing. He treads closer to me and stops a few feet away, but I hear no sounds to indicate he plans on sitting down. I open my eyes curiously, and he's just…staring at me. Any sympathy I was feeling for him a moment ago is gone. I wait. He doesn't stop staring.

“Do you want something?” I ask irately.

His face twists into an expression of fear before resting on that same resigned face again.

“I uh..” He looks down at his feet. His jaw clenches and he looks to be preparing to do something.

He mimes at grabbing something under his arm and holds his open palm out to me.

“Take.” he says it like he's afraid the word will burn him. 

He looks _scared _. I stare at his open palm. I don't understand. A second or two passes and it's like the man is waiting for something and when nothing happens he shouts happily. I stare at him. What just happened? I don't know, but he seems happy enough about it. Then the joy drains from his expression gone as quickly as it came and he stares at his hand in horror. Is there a mental hospital around here that he escaped from? What is he even- is he paler? He looks at me desperately trying to say something.__

__“D-don’t-” he tries to say but he doesn't get anything else out before he falls to the ground. He's definitely paler than before. I should help him. I should- I gasp. He's not just paler than before he's TRANSPARENT. He meets my eyes pleading for something wordlessly and I stare on in horror as he fades from existence. I stare at the spot long after he's gone wondering what just happened._ _


	8. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to give.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It's like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it's never changed and never will change.

Even though it's not as sunny as I wanted today it still calms me. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, there's isn't even the sound of animals here, just peaceful nothingness. I sigh lazily. When was the last time I could do nothing but bask in the silence? I revel in it feeling calmer than I have in a long time.

Someone grunts in pain. I thought I was alone? I get up, looking around. 

It sounds like it came from behind those trees. If someone is hurt I should help them. I walk toward the sound behind the cluster of the trees near the entrance of the valley. I walk behind it intent on helping whoever is there, but there's nobody. I frown staring at the surrounding area in confusion. What the hell made that noise then? I look around the valley for an answer but there is none. Eventually I give up. I have to go buy a new blanket anyway. I look around the beautiful place one more time fondly. It really is perfect here.


	9. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely day.

The grassy hills give me a sense of comfort. The grass looks as soft as a shag rug and it makes me feel sheltered, even out in the open sky. It's like I'm living in a giant house, protected from things like natural disasters and serial killers. This place feels safe; calm, like it's never changed and never will change.

The hill is dotted with daisies and the sun is a warm comfortable glow on my back. It's quiet here in a way the city will never be. There's no neighbors shouting at each other or the rush of cars passing by, just the rustling of the trees and the song of the birds. I love it.

When was the last time I could do nothing but sit still and bask in the warmth and relative silence?

_I pop open the door of the capsule and step out into a brave new world. Well, a brave OLD world really. I chuckle and I know I will be doing a lot of that today. I’m in the past, the past! Even if it's just to enjoy the sun on a grassy hill I remember being wonderfully peaceful. I whistle a jaunty tune as I walk beyond the hills. I freeze. It looks so different. It’s barren, scorching hot and quiet in a way nature never is. Something is wrong.  
I see a man drawing doodles in the dirt as if it's supposed to be there. This is all wrong. I open my mouth to ask the man what the hell happened but he looks.... familiar. Could it be? I walk closer and sure enough, it's well ME. ___

I hear whistling and the faint sound of grass being crushed under another's feet. Somebody must be here. I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the newcomer. He is a tall man with black-grey hair and brown eyes that are laughing at a joke I don't know. He looks to be in his fifties, and he meanders around looking at the hills and trees fondly. He's got a wide, open smile on his face and he looks… I've seen him before, I know I have. But just as I know that I am certain I've never met him in my life.

_I grin. It's fascinating and surreal to see myself so young again. I stare a little longer than I should, forgetting the concern I had in favor of studying him. He peers up at me angrily.  
“Do you want something?” He asks, reminding me that I'm smiling at him like a crazy person. Well, at least I have a very good reason to! My smile turns softer, less intimidating.  
“ Ah no. I just…”  
A thought strikes me mid-sentence. I should give him my blanket! As a symbol of hope. How many times did I think that I never would have gotten here? A reason to keep going is exactly what he needs. A blanket identical to one of his own but older should do the trick. Yes, this is a good ide- ___

He is holding what looks to be a folded blanket underneath his arms. Ah, he must be here to enjoy this place too. I stop looking at him and rest my head on the bare grass, assuming that he would also like to sit in peace and quiet. He treads closer to me and stops a few feet away, but I hear no sounds to indicate he plans on sitting down. I open my eyes curiously, and he's there smiling at me warmly, as though I am an old friend that he hasn't seen in a very long time.

_‘DON’T’ says a voice frail and wispy as death. ___

“Do you want something?” I ask irately.

_‘DEATH’ Says a sad tired voice. ___

__The wide grin he was wearing falls, turning into a soft fond smile. He looks so genuinely kind that it's hard for me to be suspicious of him. He shakes his head._ _

_‘PAIN’ whispers a scared old man. ___

__“Ah no I just…”_ _

_‘KILL US ALL’ they all say. ___

__He trails off his face ranging from expressions of horror to fear to confusion. The blanket falls from his hand._ _

_’KILL US ALL KILL US ALL KILL US ALL KILL US ALL KILL US-'_

_A blanket I never bought given to me by myself from the future. _____

##### _Mistake-desperation-_

__

##### pain-

__

#### decay-anguish-old

__

#### 

__

## I'm so old it

__

## 

__

# HURTS-

__

# 

__

##### -nothing.

__

__

##### Can't escape-

__

##### 

__

#### DEATH-

__

#### 

__

## fading-

__

## 

__

# GONE

__

# 

__

-

__

##### nothing.

__

##### 

__

Mystery-riddle unsolved-

__

##### wrong-

__

#### pain-PAIN-

__

#### 

__

## PAIN-PAIN-

__

## 

__

# PAIN-PAIN

__

# 

__

##### -nothing.

__

##### 

__

Nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-

__

##### 

__

#### nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing

__

#### 

__

## -nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-nothing-stop-stop-STOP

__

__

# s t o p

__

__

# S T O P

__

# 

_A second passes, a second where the voices stop but it's enough. ___

There is a long moment of silence. He seems to be thinking. A moment later he comes to a decision.

_I remember. ___

“Nevermind.” He says softer than a whisper.

Whatever evidence of the horror that was on his face just a moment ago is gone. He looks happy but sad too. It cuts right through me. Is he really old enough for all the people he loves to have died already? Maybe not, but he seems lonely. Even if I don't want his company, he seems like he needs mine.

“Do you....” I pause.

“Do you want to sit with me? It's a nice day.”

A moment passes and then he smiles so happily that I know I've made the right choice. I can see tears shining in his eyes.

“That sounds wonderful!”

He lays his blanket out next to me. It's a pretty blanket. Blue with green diamonds. He sits on it and the two of us stare at the birds flitting around. It's nice. Companionable. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. We sit together. We say nothing because nothing needs to be said. He's not scary or mysterious or confusing. I know exactly who he is. He is someone who just wants the company of another in this little valley, where time seems to stop.


End file.
